Une revanche aigredouce
by Haayia
Summary: Lorsqu'Ella, du haut de ses 19 ans, décide de détruire celui qui a ruiné sa vie : Tom Kaulitz.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_Ella_

« Ça y est. Ce jour que j'ai attendu avec tellement d'impatience est enfin arrivé. Cette rencontre pour laquelle je me prépare depuis bientôt 1 an va enfin avoir lieu. J'avais enfin l'occasion. Mon plan allait être mis en exécution. Je te jure que tu regretteras ce que tu as fait. Je dois les venger toutes. Et surtout, je dois LA venger. Et tu t'en mordras les doigts, Tom Kaulitz. Je vais te faire souffrir autant qu'elle a souffert... »

๑ **Imaginez **vous pouvoir rencontrer la personne qui a causé la chute d'un proche. Cette personne que vous haïssez.๑  
๑ **Imaginez **que vous puissiez accomplir vos plus cruels desseins. Ceux que vous méditez depuis des mois.๑  
๑ **Imaginez** que Ella Berth rencontre Tom Kaulitz. Cet homme qu'elle a juré de détruire. ๑

๑ _Qui_ est la mystérieuse personne qu'Ella a juré de venger ?๑  
๑_ En_ quoi sont-elles liées ?๑  
๑ _& pourquoi_ tant de haine envers Tom Kaulitz ? ๑

**Lorsqu'une femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence en prise avec ses remords et sa rancune décide de prendre en main un des****tin qui n'est pas le sien. **

**Pour _le_ détruire.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**

* * *

****21 février 2010**

Tom

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je la sens mal cette journée. Vraiment. Peut-être l'angoisse du premier concert, m'a suggéré Bill d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Mais j'ai un tout autre pressentiment à propos d'aujourd'hui. De demain. De cette tournée.

Mais qu'importe, puisque de toute façon, je peux pas me permettre de stresser tout le monde à la veille de l'ouverture de notre Humanoïde City Tour. Après tout, ils ont pas besoin de moi pour ça : Bill en est à sa troisième couche de vernis, le seul truc qu'il a trouvé pour ne pas bouffer ses précieux ongles avec la pression. Gustav, derrière lui, semble absorbé par son ordinateur tandis que Georg est scotché à sa Nintendo, encore en train de défier son maigre cerveau sur un jeu d'intelligence. Il lance des regards d'incompréhension et de rage à la console, et nous fait ses plus belles grimaces depuis un moment ! A mourir de rire.

« -Putaaaaaaiiiiin ! » , il lâche soudain.

Gustav, à côté de lui, se penche sur la console et explose de rire :

« - 87 ANS ? Ouah Georg, félicitations : tu es non seulement le plus vieux du groupe, mais ton cerveau est aussi le plus fossilisé ! Tu as vraiment une longue expérience derrière toi, on devrait prendre tes avis plus au sérieux! ».

Et il recommence à rire de plus belle. Alors qu'il commence à se calmer, je me penche vers l'arrière du véhicule et dit :

« - Ouais, mais Gus', t'oublies un détail là.

Ba, quoi ? »

Puis je fais mine de chuchoter (le plus fort possible, évidemment ; sinon ça n'aurait aucun intérêt !) :

« - Ba tu vois, Papi Georg, il lui reste plus tellement de neurones là. Il a déjà du mal à se rappeler du nom du groupe, il arrive plus à aligner deux notes à la basse, il-

Non mais tu déconnes Tom ? Me coupe Gus'

Ba, quoi ?

Il a JAMAIS su aligner deux notes à la basse, notre Papi Georg ! »

Tous deux explosons une nouvelle fois de rire, tandis que Georg fait mine de bouder et donne un coup de poing dans mon épaule. Je lui susurre alors un « Même dans ses plus doux rêves, hein Georg ? » qui l'achève complètement.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, nous nous remettons enfin de nos vannes. A côté de moi, Bill n'en a pas perdu une miette même s'il a fait mine de ne pas nous écouter. Son petit soupir exaspéré qu'il n'a pu retenir l'a trahi. Ainsi que le regard désespéré qu'il a lancé au plafond du van. Il n'en faut pas moins pour que je me relance dans une blague stupide :

« - Hé, Papi Georg, tu sais quoi ? ». L'interpelé me regarde d'un air menaçant, mais semble prêt à encaisser ma prochaine blague :

« - Je t'ai trouvé une petite copine !

Quiiiiiii ? Demande Gus' d'une petite voix suraigüe en se tenant les côtes

MAMIE BILL ! Elle aussi elle en peut plus de notre comportement de gamins. C'est vrai quoi, elle est tellement au-dessus de tout ça, Mamie Bill ! »

Gustav laisse son regard aller de Bill à Georg, de Georg à Bill ; et fini par lancer en pouffant :

« -Sans blague, vous formeriez le couple parfait !

Et notre Billou serait ENFIN casé ! je renchéris »

Je sais que je ne prends aucun risque : le vernis de Bill n'a pas encore séché, alors il ne me frappera pas. Mais il réplique tout de même, hautainement :

« - LA FERME, Tom. »

Je manque de tomber de mon siège tellement la répartie de mon frère est nullissime. Mais visiblement, il n'a pas fini :

« -De la part d'une personne collectionnant les conquêtes d'un soir, je crois que s'enquérir de l'absence de relations amoureuses de son jumeau est complètement hypocrite, Tom. »

Il me tire la langue, et c'est un sourire victorieux aux lèvres qu'il retourne à sa manucure. Derrière moi, Gustav et Georg sont écroulés.

« - Ouais c'est ça les gars. Rigolez, rigolez...Bande de gorilles ! Hm ! »

Et c'est sur cette réplique particulièrement intelligente et subtile que je retourne à ma fenêtre, boudant comme un gamin.

Je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent. Que ce soit Bill, qui recherche LA fille. Ou Georg et Gustav, qui l'ont tous deux trouvée. C'est définitivement dans les one-night que je m'épanouis, que je suis à l'aise. Je n'ai pas besoin d'affection, j'ai déjà ma famille et mon frère pour ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui se mette entre moi et Bill. Je veux juste satisfaire mes besoins en quelque sorte. Ne pas frustrer l'instinct masculin qui me hurle de me rapprocher avec sensualité de toutes ces filles. Ni décevoir mon esprit de compétition qui me pousse à enchainer les défis. Et cette soif de nouveauté qui me permet de diversifier mon terrain de chasse et mes trophées.

Certains diront que je suis un salaud fini. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que le regard de Bill me dit lorsque je jette une fille au petit matin. Mais elles savent toutes. Je ne l'ai jamais caché à personne : j'aime les femmes et les plaisirs qu'elles m'offrent. Quand elles sont entrées dans ma chambre, elles savaient toutes ce qu'elles allaient faire, avec qui, et combien de temps ça durerait. Aucune n'avait bu plus que moi, je me débrouillais toujours pour finir avec une fille dans le même état que moins voire moins alcoolisée. Alors je me fiche que les magazines me fassent passer pour le Don Juan de service ou pour un parfait connard. Vraiment.

Il y a une seule chose qui m'embête vraiment : ce dégoût que je crois discerner parfois dans les yeux de Bill. Nous sommes frères jumeaux, nous comprenons l'autre parfois sans même un regard. Nous sommes liés, et quand je dis liés, je veux dire vraiment, et pour l'éternité. Mais nous sommes tellement différents.. Nos traits sont les mêmes, mais nos corps sont différents. Nos goûts sont les mêmes, mais nos styles sont opposés. Nos âmes sont les mêmes, mais nos personnalités sont parfois si dissemblables..

Il y a d'un côté Bill, le chanteur androgyne passionné par la mode. Ce type qui aime par-dessus tout les bonbons, ses chiens. Ce type pour qui relation rime avec fidélité, longévité, passion, amour.

Des mots qui me sont inconnus à moi, Tom, son frère aîné de dix minutes, le guitariste aux tresses – casquettes et aux fringues plutôt larges. Pour qui le confort prime devant l'esthétique et les tendances. Un type aimant par-dessus tout plaisanter, quitte à en être lourd, parler de sexe à tout bout de champ. Un type pour qui relation rime avec rapidité et moins de deux journées.

Tout ça pour conclure sur le fait que j'ai toujours cet étrange pressentiment. Comme si un tas de choses allaient bientôt changer. Rire et réfléchir n'y change rien, j'ai toujours cette intime intuition au fond de moi qui me dérange. Qui me fait peur aussi ? Mais après tout, je suis sous pression avec le début imminent de la tournée. On stresse tous. L'ambiance confinée du van n'améliore rien. Et je contrarié de ne pouvoir utiliser les tourbus qu'après la performance de demain soir.

**Bill a raison. Je délire totalement en fait.**

**

* * *

**

J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, même si, je vous l'accorde, il est sans grand intérêt, autre que celui de définir les contours des personnalités des personnages. Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dès **mercredi soir. **D'ici là, j'attends quelques petites reviews ?

Passez toutes et tous une très bonne semaine de rentrée !

Bien à vous, Haayia.


End file.
